


Window to the Soul

by MitchelBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Glasses, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchelBee/pseuds/MitchelBee
Summary: Yamaguchi gets distracted by Tsukishima's glasses.A lot.
 
That's pretty much it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash.  
> This is for the lovelies that tell me to write in AP Psych.

They were walking to Tsukishima’s house the fist time the thought crosses Yamaguchi’s mind, He had been shattering away about nothing and everything, though he doubted his friend was even listening anymore, when he caught a glimpse of the light from a streetlamp reflect off the glasses on Tsukki’s face.

He hadn’t really thought about the lenses before, but suddenly they captured his full attention. Thick, black, plastic and rectangular, the frames sat pristinely on the bridge of his best friend’s nose. Yamaguchi traced the side of the pair until it got lost behind an ear and soft blond hair. Then he moved on to the bigger picture. It was rare for glasses to make someone look so cool, he decided, but then again nearly everything about the other was cool. It was just one of those facts about Tsukki, one of his character traits. Yamaguchi counted himself lucky to be so close to someone that didn’t have to work hard, someone that was effortlessly smart, athletic, confident. The glasses began to feel like a reminder of this, and he smiled a bit, feeling somewhat appreciative not for the first time.

“Hey,” Tsukki said, breaking Yamaguchi’s train of thought, “You were in the middle of a sentence.”

A slight blush formed on Yamaguchi’s face, because he had been staring at his best friend for the past few minutes and, worse, had also been caught. And… well, okay, maybe also because Tsukki had been listening, he had been paying attention, and Yamaguchi liked that confirmation. He laughed once, sheepishly, scratching at his cheek.

“Sorry! I was distracted…” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but he let the subject drop. The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence, and by the time they made it home the notion had all but left the shorter one’s mind altogether. They spent the night watching movies, doing homework and playing video games, like always.  
XXX

It wasn’t for another few weeks that Yamaguchi remembered his thoughts on that day, albeit for circumstances that couldn’t be more different.

“S-s-sorry Tsukishima!” Hinata stuttered out, hiding behind Sugawara as Tsukishima removed the glasses from a freshly bruised face. He glared at the wing spiker, still intimidating even with the injury. Yamaguchi wondered, not for the first time, if he would end up being a bystander to a murder.

“Why don’t you two go change and head home now, Hinata, Kageyama,” Suga said, and Hinata nodded vigorously before running out of the gym, dragging Kageyama with him. The older setter let out a tired yet amused sigh before checking to see if he was still needed. Yamaguchi caught his eye, nodded, and stepped closer to his friend cautiously. Suga took that as his cue to leave, and he followed Hinata to the club room, but Yamaguchi wasn’t paying any attention to him any longer.

“Are you okay Tsukki?” There was no response, but Yamaguchi could see the irritation in Tsukishima’s face as well as anyone. In the silence, Yamaguchi studied his friend’s face to see all of the damage the ball had caused. He dropped his bag to the ground, bending to rummage around for his first aid kit when he noticed a small scratch that had begun to bleed. Tsukki followed Yamaguchi’s lead, dropping his stuff and sitting on the ground as he waited to be treated.

“Hinata didn’t mean to hit you,” Yamaguchi stated, taking out a disinfectant wipe at the same time.

“Those morons,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, wincing as he aggravated his eye with the actiin, then again when Yamaguchi wiped gently at the cut, “Practice is over, can’t they just go home. Or at the very least learn how to aim.”

“Mm…” Yamaguchi agreed distantly, “How are your glasses? Did they break?”

Tsukishima lifted the lenses, giving them a once over before shaking his head. Yamaguchi took them in order to inspect them more carfully. There didn’t seem to be any serious damage, but looking closer he could see dozens of miniscule scrapes and scratches all over. He rotated the object in his hand, taking into account the fading color around the ears and the slight bend to the piece that crossed over the nose. But they weren’t broken, which was the biggest concern, so he placed them on his bag for the moment, going back to treat the wound.

“That’s good,” he breathed out, placing the smallest band aid he could find under his friend’s eye, “Maybe you should just wear your goggles until we get to the main road from now one>? You know, in case something like this happens again?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tsukishima stood, Yamaguchi following, “We were only in the gym again to get the water bottle you forgot. Besides, if this ever happens again, I’ll kill those morons.”

Yamaguchi snickered, stooping to snatch up the glasses from the top of his bag and gently putting them in their proper position. He took a moment to look over his handiwork before smiling brightly.

“There! Perfect!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

XXX

The third time it happened, there was no rhyme or reason for it. He wondered if he should feel weird, guilty or ashamed or something, for staring so long at his friend’s face. There was nothing that caught his eye or anything this time, nothing was happening, but he still looked. It had become like a bad habit, a vice, pondering Tsukishima. 

They were in the middle of class, some long, boring lecture, and, try as he might, Yamaguchi couldn’t pay attention. He started to dream, and his eyes landed on Tsukishima a few desks away and stayed. The other appeared to be enraptured, taking copious notes, as per usual. Yet, even as his hand moved adeptly, his eyes revealed his own boredom behind their glass cages. 

Yamaguchi always liked Tsukki’s eyes. Bright, sharp like his wit, and they always seemed to see through everything and everyone with one single unimpressed glance. When they were children he wore the same type of glasses, but Tsukishima’s eyes would be a bit more expressive, although over the years Yamaguchi had grown talented in the art of reading the boy that wanted so badly to appear stoic.

Suddenly, those same eyes he’d been ogling for some time now flicked over to him, and Yamaguchi startled in his seat. Tsukishima raised a questioning eyebrow and tilted his head slightly as if to ask ‘what?’ A blush bloomed under Yamaguchi’s freckles, and he waved a hand frantically to show it was nothing before pointedly facing forwards again, hand covering red cheeks. He only dared a single peek back at his best friend a few minutes later, only to find Tsukishima still staring, amused, notes totally forgotten. Yamaguchi grew even warmer at the thought of getting caught yet again, and made an effort to focus on the lesson for the rest of the afternoon.

XXX

At this point, Yamaguchi had lost count of the times he would get lost in thought over such a silly thing as glasses. He knew by now that it was definitely a weird thing to do, fixating on his best friend’s face, but he didn’t really understand why, or why it was happening in the first place. 

They were headed back to Tsukki’s place again, this time by Akiteru’s invitation, who was visiting from college for the week. They walked in silence, and every once in a while Tsukishima would glance over to Yamaguchi, perhaps worried or confused about the quietness that day, but Yamaguchi couldn’t bring himself to speak. 

Caught somewhere between anxious and disoriented, he was too caught up in worrying about the changes in his feelings lately to come up with anything casual to say. But every time Tsukishima cast a look his way, Yamaguchi’s swirling thoughts would stutter and pause, only to work themselves into an even bigger frenzy when he looked away. They had almost made it all the way to their destination when Tsukishima stopped walking altogether. It took the other boy a few moments to realize the lack of a presence beside him, and when he finally stopped as well, Tsukishima was already a few feet away. A bit confused, Yamaguchi turned to see what was up.

Then, right at that moment, something shifted, and everything fell into place. The last legs of day were fading out behind Tsukishima, and a pastel moon peeked out from behind a sunset curtain, and suddenly the realization hit Yamaguchi like a ton of bricks.

“Ive been so stupid,” he thought to himself, “How long have I…?” But he couldn’t answer his own question, and he wondered nervously if that meant it had been too long to tell. He looked at his best friend’s face in shocked wonder. 

Tsukishima has worn the same type of glasses since they were kids, thick, black, plastic, rectangular. From the day they met, like fate at that old park, until this day now, everyday he wore them. Maybe Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed for so long, but those glassed were consistent, comforting. Over the past few weeks, Yamaguchi had picked up on a few of Tsukki’s habits, like when he’d adjust them before making a sharp comment, or how he would use them to hide his eyes in class, or how he’d clean them when bored. After all these years, they had become a part of his identity, a part of what makes Tsukishima Tsukki, and abruptly it made perfect sense why Yamaguchi would be so consumed by them lately.

And oh, Yamaguchi had been staring again, zoning out while eyeing his best friend, and Tsukki… Tsukki looked irritated, oh God, had he been talking? He had totally been talking, and now Yamaguchi missed whatever he had said and that seemed to be the last straw for Tsukishima.

“Seriously, what’s up with you, Yamaguchi?” he snapped, irritated, “You’ve been quiet all day and completely ignoring me.” 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” slipped out, the words empty, all habit now, but they seemed softer now, more broken and nervous. Tsukishima frowned further and moved to stand closer to Yamaguchi.

“…Are you okay? Is something wrong?” and oh, oh, oh, Yamaguchi felt warm, he felt light and bubbly because his best friend cared about him, was worried about him, and he almost never let that side of him show. He was warm, yes, but also scared, a little misplaced in all this new understanding of his own emotions. But hed been quiet too long now, and Tsukishima was still staring so… He opened his mouth to say something, “thank you” maybe, or “sorry for worrying you.” Instead, something different came out.

“You look really good in glasses Tsukki,” and whoops that wasn’t what he meant to say. But it was better than nothing, and he relished in the moment of silence, in how Tsukishima seemed to freeze in place, startled, and how it gave the other a moment to calm his mind if only a little.

“What?” Tsukishima asked incredulously.

Yamaguchi stuttered iut a soft “uh”, still a little unsure, a little off kilter, but a shout from further down the road saved anything else even more embarrassing from slipping out. Both their heads snapped to the origin of the yell, and Yamaguchi sighed angrily as his brother rushed to meet them in the street.

“There you are!” Akiteru said, “I was worried, you guys are kinda late! But you were just a few minutes away, huh?” He noticed the glare his younger brother was giving him, and the awkward way Yamaguchi refused to meet his eyes. “Uh… Sorry? Did I interrupt something?” 

Yamaguchi shook his head no, but the younger Tsukishima held his glare and moved swiftly past the older. Smiling sheepishly, Yamaguchi also continued on his way, leaving Akiteru to trail behind, feeling just a little like a plot devide. The three walked the rest of the way in stilted silence. 

XXX

In terms of Yamaguchi’s awkwardness, things didn’t get much better over the course if the nezt few days, but at least they hadn’t gotten any worse either. The two boys still spent the same amount of time around each other, they still chatted about random things. Yamaguchi just stuttered more, spent more time blushing, that’s all. There was no doubt that he noticed, but Tsukki hadn’t said anything about it yet, and Yamaguchi was grateful for the time being. The continued to practice and walk home together every day, but everything still felt so different, and he knew it was just a matter of time before the lovely little bubble they had been living in would burst. 

Yamaguchi just hoped that their friendship could make it through whatever feelings that had sprung up in him without his permission.

The inevitable end came on a Saturday. Early in the morning, his phone buzzed to notify that Yamaguchi had received a text. In his groggy state, still half asleep really, he read the message once, then again to make sure he understood it properly.

You busy today? Come over. – Tsukki.

Yamaguchi blinked, feeling a sort of anxious excitement. Tsukishima rarely texted him first, though he always responded relatively quickly. But things were still awkward, and Yamaguchi knew his friend would never invite him over for no reason. Yet, despite the likely possibility that he would be asked why he had been acting so strange lately, which would lead to an abrupt and inescapable end to their friendship, Yamaguchi was never one to deny Tsukki of anything he asked for.

Okay, Tsukki. What time? –Sent.

Now. The first text was followed quickly with another, more reasonable Or whenever, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile sleepily.

I can be over in like an hour? –Sent. 

OK. –Tsukki. 

See you soon then! –Sent. 

Tsukishima didn’t reply, so Yamaguchi rolled out of bed. It was still pretty early, about an hour before he would typically rise, but anything for Tsukishima. He threw some clothes on, knowing his friend wouldn’t care one way or another about what he wore, raked his fingers through his hair and brushed his teeth. He made his way downstairs, his mother looking over in surprise when she saw him awake.

”You’re up early!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, I’m going to Tsukki’s today, is that okay?”

“Of course. Send him our hellos.”

Yamaguchi nodded, grabbed some toast to eat on his way and headed out. It generally took him about twenty minutes to walk all the way to Tsukishima’s house, but he took his time that morning, attempting to relax even as he feared the worst. It seemed like every time he was heading to Tsukki’s something drastic happened. 

The morning air was brisk, and by the time he arrived Yamaguchi felt a bit chilly, but he still paused at the door to steel his nerves for what was to come. Taking a deep breath, he knocked once only for the door to swing open immediately. Tsukishima stood, tall and even more intimidating than usual, in the doorframe for a moment before scooching to the side and letting the shorter boy inside.

“Hi Tsukki, thanks for having me,” Yamaguchi said, painting a smile on his face. Tsukishima hummed a response and the two went upstairs to his room. Tsukishima sat in the chair by his desk, so Yamaguchi perched himself on the edge of the bed.

“What did you want to do today, Tsukki? It’s so rare for you to text me first! Maybe there’s a documentary you wanted to watch, or-“

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima cut him off, and oh it was starting, but Yamaguchi kept the smile on his face as best he could. “You know why I asked you here. You’ve been weird lately, and when I try to ask about it you spout out nonsense about my glasses.”

“Nonsense?” Yamaguchi asked quietly, grasping at straws for something, anything to delay his best friend telling him to get out of his house and leave him alone forever. “You mean about how you look good in them? Th-that’s not nonsense!” 

Yamaguchi’s voice was shaking as he spoke, his entire body trembling as he stood, shot like a bullet across the room to grab the item from Tsukki’s face before slinking back over to stand near the bed.

“See, nobody looks as good as you in glasses,” he said putting them on his own face for emphasis. His world blurred as the prescription distorted and confounded his eyes, but it made it a little easier to breath, not being able to see clearly. “You’re so cool, but I probably look terrible, really, or worse than usual that is.”

He sucked in a breath, but he didn’t know what else to say, didn’t have anything else that could help him, and Tsukishima took advantage of the silence.

“They’ just glasses Yamaguchi, I don’t see how they have anything to do with-“

“They’re not just glasses,” Yamauchi interrupted. The look on Tsukishima’s face read disbelief and Yamaguchi frowned because he didn’t get it at all, really. “Tsukki you’ve work these glasses since I’ve known you! The same kind every time you needed new ones.”

“So?” 

“So! So, okay, they’ not just glasses. To me, they represent you and, and…” And suddenly Yamaguchi felt very tired. His shoulders slumped and he couldn’t help but start to cry, and he was just so tired of this. “And I love you so they mean a lot to me.” 

The freckled teen sank back down onto the edge of Tsukishima’s bed, head buried in his hands, large, ugly tears streaming by this point, but the dam had broken and everything was spilling out.

“I love you so, so much, and I can’t stop staring at you, and it’s weird! It’s creepy, I’m creepy, and I’m sorry Tsukki, please don’t hate me, I’m sorry…” He knew he was rambling now, but he was having trouble stopping. Large sobs racked his body, and he was getting Tsukki’s glasses dirty in the process.

Yamaguchi cried loudly for a few more minutes before he started to feel slightly calmer, when he realized the other boy had yet to say anything. He had, however, stood up, hovering awkwardly between his old seat and where Yamaguchi now sat. He couldn’t really see very well through his tears and the lenses that his eyes were not used to, but it didn’t look like Tsukishima was angry, or even all that disgusted as he had expected. Rather, he was frowning a bit, eyebrow slightly furrowed in what looked like thought. He wasn’t yelling at him, but as the silence stretched on, growing ever more awkward, Yamaguchi wondered if he should just leave.

“Uhm, maybe I should-“ he piped up, right as Tsukki began to say

“I thought…”

They both stopped abruptly, but Tsukishima cleared his throat and started again. 

“I thought that you had been acting so strangely because…” he hesitated, and Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut as he waited, “Well. Because I thought you had figured out how I felt. About you.”

At this Yamaguchi’s eyes flew open, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up, so Tsukishima walked over to where he was sitting and sat down on the ground in front of him, so that he would have to look at him. Yamaguchi caught his eye and all his breath caught in his throat because was that a blush was Tsukki blushing? He felt things, about Yamaguchi? Oh, God did that mean what he wanted it to mean, could he hope that it did, or was he all wrong?

Tsukishima, who had been quietly looking at Yamaguchi’s face, contemplating, took a deep breath before continuing.

“I like you. We’ve been so stupid, but I like you.”

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath all at once, and he felt himself tear up again. Tsukishima looked mildly distressed, like he didn’t know what to do to get the tears to stop, but Yamaguchi just let out a laugh and tackled the other boy where he sat. They ended up a tangled mess on the floor, but Yamaguchi just laughed, pressing his face into Tsukki’s neck, giggling lightheartedly. He really couldn’t believe what was happening, but when he lifted his head and stared down, the bashful, giddy smile he found was real enough. So he kissed him. It was wet with tears, poorly aimed, sloppy, and kind of perfect, and when they broke apart again they were both grinning too hard to even attempt another, so Yamaguchi just rested his forehead on the other’s, knocking the glasses on his own face askew.

Hours later, they had migrated to lying in bed, casually close with Tsukishima absentmindedly running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair, and the spectacles returned to their rightful owner.

“Just for the record,” the blond said, “I think you look fine in glasses.”

Yamaguchi just laughed.


End file.
